Fictionista January 2010 WitFit Challenge
by BellsNWhistles4Edward
Summary: Continuation of stories begun in Dec for WitFit Challenge along with some new story lines and one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Penname: BellsNWhistles/BellsNWhistles4Edward  
Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: derivative  
Rating/Warning(s): M  
Notes:

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization

**Word Prompt**: bathtub

* * *

Shoot. She didn't realize he saw her wipe her face. She must have appeared like she was trying to manipulate the situation. He was scowling now. She reluctantly turned toward him again and nodded an ascent. The room was clear by now and Edward was glad for it because his mouth felt like cotton.

They made their way to his office quickly, Isabella no longer crying. He offered her the seat opposite his desk.

Bella was comforted by sitting and enjoyed the ancient wingback with soft worn leather. She fumbled around with her bag as Edward went to the mini fridge and pulled two bottles of spring water out. He felt horrible when he saw Isabella so unhappy. He hated that she felt so, even worse since he knew he was the cause of it. He handed a bottle to Isabella and perched over her on the desk in front of her.

"'Do not withhold good from those who deserve it, when it is in your power to act.' Thank you Professor," Bella quoted, looking up at him. He was so handsome and she loved being looked at by him. She liked imagining what it would be like to have a significant relationship with him. She felt distracted again and sighed to herself. Bella still had no idea what to say to his question and simply shrugged.

"That's all you have for me?" he asked peevishly, he immediately regretted his tone and facial expression, hoping that she would not begin crying again. He shifted uncomfortably; his ass was beginning to get numb from being perched on the desk like this. He was enjoying his position a little though; he could see how long her eyelashes were from this vantage point.

Bella was losing patience with the way he was looking down his nose at her. He was making her uncomfortable with his insistence for a reason. She understood that he deserved one, but it was out of her grasp to give it to him. Couldn't he see that she was sorry? Obviously not, or he wouldn't push her. She decided that maybe the truth would set her free from his ire.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what would you like for me to say?" 'I don't attend your class, Professor Masen because I am hopelessly attracted to you, yet, I can't afford to get kicked out of college and lose the full ride I obtained through my time in Haiti after high school. I thought that maybe you would have seen that my work was above the norm and just let it go, but I see now that that was the wrong assumption on my part and so-if-you'll-just-let-me-go-I'll-not-bother-you- and-take-the-failing-mark!'" Bella was beginning to cry again and she really felt quite silly for not being able to control her emotions. She was a mature woman and resented Edward for making her feel all these things she never felt before.

"Wait-wait-wait, Ms. Swan did you say that you are 'attracted to me'?" Edward was incredulous, huffing loudly and showing his disbelief on his face that this young woman could play this to the uttermost limits of his patience. He was quite incensed that she would go so far to get out of a class. He wasn't used to women wanting to get away from him this badly. Either she was telling the truth or he was being played in a very nasty way. He got up and began pacing the floor behind her.

Isabella couldn't look at her professor. She understood his anger; she even agreed with it. He must have thought she was playing with him to get out of being in class. Taking a sip from the water, she steeled herself for what she would say next.

"I can assure you, sir, that I am not lying," she held her head high now, annoyed with the look of disbelief on his face as he looked up from his pacing. "You are so handsome and _smart_ that I can never follow a thing you say when in the classroom with you, sir. It's really useless for me to attend your lectures." Edward watched the flush spread along her skin at this admission and her downturned facial expression. While he was still inclined to believe that she was at the very least pulling his leg, he was quite distracted by the flush spreading down her neck. He wondered how far the blush spread. Was it just below the neckline, or did it extend even further? He gulped and his mouth opened with a wet pop. He couldn't think straight when she blushed like that.

She observed her professor's eyes as they swept over her face and fell to the rest of her body. He didn't seem convinced, yet he ogled her body. She was incredulous. Her ire raised itself at the thought of being believed a liar and so the flush deepened and gave her courage to say what she said next.

"Sir, please just put me out of my misery and give me the failing grade so I can move on with my life and forget I ever met you…" and the tears she held back so fiercely gave way.

Edward's eyes widened and he relented. She was crying again. Edward was disturbed that his actions had made her so emotional. He remembered that he had had females cry in front of him and it had not affected him in this way. Why were her tears so important to him now? He handed her a box of tissues and knelt in front of her.

Edward spoke in a soothing voice, "The failing grade will not be necessary, Ms. Swan. But you will need to be present in every single class from here on out in order for me to pass you. Not to mention all the assignments need to be done perfectly and handed in on time as well. I will also require you for dinner at my house this evening, eight o'clock sharp."

Isabella looked up quickly, a question in her eyes. How had he gone from exacting her punishment as an unruly student to inviting her for dinner? She was thoroughly distracted by the smooth silky feeling of his voice as it rolled over her for a minute. She looked around, not quite sure what was going on at this point.

"No, it's not what you think, Isabella. I am hosting a mass tutoring session at my house and this was the time the students picked. I expect you to be there and help me with the more troubled students. Do I make myself clear?"

She groaned inwardly. Now, she had not only embarrassed herself by admitting her attraction for her professor, but she had managed to indenture herself to him for tutoring sessions as well. Nothing ever seemed to work out well for her when it came to Edward, rather, Professor Masen.

"But sir-"

"No 'buts' Isabella. Please be on time and bring your textbooks with you," he maintained, standing up. "I will need all the help I can get when it comes to these troubled students. You are no doubt qualified to help me with them and so I am availing myself of your abilities," Edward chuckled darkly and went to his desk thinking of the challenge she was in for. Not just with the students, but he was looking forward to his own game he would play with her until the end of the semester when she would be ripe for the taking and no longer his student. Yes, he was certainly looking forward to that time.

Bella heard his dark laughter and realized it had done very naughty things between her legs. She needed to get out of this man's office before she said more than that she thought he was handsome. She gathered her bag and threw her tissues away.

"Thank you, Professor, I appreciate the second chance." Bella was hurrying toward the door now. All she wanted to do was go sit in her bathtub for a good, long soak.

"Remember, Isabella, eight o'clock and not a moment later," Edward's reminder floated behind her as she rushed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Penname: BellsNWhistles/BellsNWhistles4Edward  
Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: derivative  
Rating/Warning(s): M  
Notes:

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization

**Word Prompt**: Cake

* * *

Sturdy Formica table, check.

Bottle of Coca Cola, check.

Birthday cake, check.

Bella was all set to celebrate Edward's birthday this year. He would be twenty-one today, June 20, 1955. She knew he was looking forward to getting together with all their friends so they could get drunk and dance the night away.

Rose and Emmett were hosting the barbecue in their backyard for her and she was very grateful. She and Edward did not own a house yet and were renting a half double from Edward's friend at work. Which, incidentally was not working out. On one occasion Bella had woke up to an irate Edward wondering why James was in his house without phoning through first or being polite and asking. It honestly freaked her out a little and she wasn't sure if the guy had all his marbles.

She heard the sound of the front door open and butterflies swirled in her chest. She hoped she would never get over Edward's homecoming; she prayed that his return would always invoke feelings of anticipation and longing. She wasn't stupid, one day the feelings would die out and they would need to rely on their friendship to carry them through. But for now, she would enjoy the fact that seeing him for the first time in several hours made her ache with want to lie on the table and spread her legs for him.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"In here birthday boy!" she answered.

He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, his pennyloafers skidding a bit on the robin's egg blue linoleum. He dropped his briefcase on the marble counter and turned back to look at his wife. He simply was astounded. Bella looked like a pinup girl. She had a short, sheer, red negligee on and was sprawled out across the kitchen table looking for all the world like a banquet feast fit just for him.

"A pinup model for my birthday?!"

Edward was proud he picked Isabella.

She hoped he liked what she picked out. Rose had told her all about men's fantasies and she had been aching to try to see if Edward shared the same desires as most other men apparently had. She sent away for the silk nightie, using money she earned cleaning Dr. and Esme Cullen's house while Edward was away at work during the day. Esme had been so kind to her and rewarded her for her hard work handsomely.

"Gads, Bella, I wish it was my birthday every single day of the year," he said walking over to her. He reached out to trail one finger over the line that was created from her foot to the top of her shoulder as she lay seductively on the Formica table.

She sat up and spread her legs, putting the birthday cake in between her legs.

"Oh, don't cover up your-" but Bella interrupted him.

"Now, now, you have to blow out your candles," she chided lighting them, then continued, "Or would you like me to blow them out for you, big boy?"

Her mouth curved into a perfect "o" shape as she blew the candles out gently for him.

Edward's mouth popped open and his cock was as hard as a rock, twitching every time Bella moved.

"Oh, baby, you can blow my candles out any time you want..." his voice husky, gravelly even as he spoke.

She felt the throb when he said 'baby'. As her nipples visibly hardened under the scrap of fabric.

"Happy Birthday to me... Happy Birthday to me...Happy birthday dear Edward...Happy Birthday to me..." Edward finished by yanking his belt from the loops in one swift jerk. Taking off his pants, he bent to swipe his finger once through the slit of shimmery flesh at the apex of his wife's legs, pushing aside the string that drew his present's wrapping paper taut.

He pulled Bella to the edge of the table and wrapped her legs around him. She pushed his boxer shorts down and moaned, long and low.

"Now Isabella, you naughty little thing, would you like me to show you what happens to shameful girls when they don't get their husbands proper birthday presents?" Edward crooned in Bella's ear, making her breath hitch. She was quite certain the average housewife had not prepped her technique with Coca Cola bottle for a week in advance of giving her husband a head job; she was really looking forward to perfecting her technique.

"Oh but this isn't all I have for your birthday, darling. Would you like a Coca Cola first? I know you are always so thirsty when you come home and I wouldn't want to neglect my duties..."

Edward was confused how they went from him touching her slick wet meat grinder to her offering him a soda pop.

"Hell no I wouldn't, you just stay right where you are," he continued working his tie loose, "What else do you have for me, then?"

Bella slid off the table to her knees right in front of him. Eye to eye with his penis, he pursed her lips around it and blew. His fingertips caught one of her nipples and he rolled it eliciting a whine from her. He would do just about anything for this vision though so he played along.

"Well darling, if you're thirsty, I have something you could drink..."


End file.
